


Permanence

by smolder



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/pseuds/smolder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them doubt for a second her ability to keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Downton Abbey belongs to Jullian Fellowes.  
> A/N: Reviews are Good. This has been a subtle hint from the author - Please return to your regularly scheduled reading.

Anna has stability in this house – this great manor. Not because she trusts the Misses or the quiet competence through which she does her job. Although there is that of course.

The reason for which she feels so very safe is the secrets she keeps. For Anna keeps so many peoples’ secrets close to her. These bits of them. These parts of their souls they don’t want anyone else to see, she keeps hidden away with nary a hesitance to her manner or a pause in her step. And they trust her to do so. None of them doubt for a second her ability to keep quiet.

And they shouldn’t. Because these secrets that everyone keeps leaving in her care don’t burden Anna, they warm her. They give her a sense of purpose throughout the tedium of her everyday work. A sense of security.

A sense of home.


End file.
